the wind blows
by Drops-of -Jupiter92
Summary: when the guys go out hunting one of them catches a rare virus that only vampires can get. can his family save him or will his very existence be threaten
1. Chapter 1

At the cullen house the boy's (Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle) were getting ready for a hunting trip out of state "Alight lets go you three" Carlisle said walking out the door with Edward Emmett and Jasper following "So Bella where's Renesmee?" Alice ask "Oh she's with Jake" "Oh... so what do you guys want to do while the guys are hunting ...Oh do you guys want to go shopping!!!!" Alice said "NO" everyone said at the same time

"Oh come on how can you guys hate shopping" "Its not that we hate it but when we go with you you like buy the whole mall" Bella said "No I don't". Everyone just stared at Alice with a blank expression "Okay maybe I do but i buy for everyone in the house witch is alot of people"

-----------------

"Wow can't wait to see what kind of animals live here" Emmett said "Ya well lets go hunt the sooner were done the sooner we can get back so I can see my lovely wife and daughter" Edward said "admit it Edward you have a problem" Jasper said "No I don't" "Ya you do I mean I love Rose with all my heart but sometimes I need to get away for awhile" "Ya Edward just enjoy yourself for once" Jasper said "Fine" Edward said giving up

When Emmett was done hunting he ran into Edward who was also done "Hey is Jazz done yet?" Emmett ask Edward "I don't know i haven't seen him since we all left to hunt" "Wait I hear him he's about 50 feet away" Emmett said then Jasper appeared "Hey you guy's done to" Jasper ask "Ya we should go were Carlisle told us to meet him when we where done" Emmett said "And do you have any idea were that is?" ask Jasper "Nope" "You two idiots are so glad I came along. Come on I know were" Edward said

"Hey i'm not a idiot i'm just a little out of it right now" Jasper said "Ya sure!!. come on lets go back to my car were Carlisle told us to meet him" Edward said as they left the forest. When they reach the car Carlisle was already there waiting for them "So what are we going to do get a hotel?"ask Emmett "Ya i guess if you guys can behave and be quit at night and not get us kick out..... again"Carlisle said "Fine" all three said sounding disappointed

When they check into the hotel they all got there owen rooms but they were near each other. It was 12AM and Emmett and Jasper were in Edward's room "Well this is boring" Emmett said "Ya i wish Alice was here" Jasper said "God dam it I didn't need that image Jasper stop thinking" Edward said "Well get out of my head then" He said

"I wish I could trust me" "So what are we going to do" Jasper ask "I don't know" Edward said "Oh I know lets go see what kind of animals are out at night around here" Emmett said "Ya alight lets go" so the three left the hotel to go hunt for 'night animals'.

When they got back it was 6:00 "Wow we should come here and hunt more often" Emmett said "Ya" Edward said "What's wrong Jazz you seem to be really out of it" Emmett said "Ya you haven't said anything since we left" Edward added "I don't know I-I feel really weird" Jasper said as he fell to the floor unconscious "O CRAP Emmett go get Carlisle quick" Edward shouted,

Then Emmett ran up to Carlisle's room "Carlisle come quick" Emmett said entering his room "Why what's wrong" Carlisle ask setting down the book he was reading "Its Jasper he.....he passed out". He got up without another question and followed Emmett to the main lobby were Jasper was passed out on the ground and a bunch of people were around him and Edward "Excuse me" Carlisle said as him and Emmett pushed there way through the crowed

"Edward what happened?" Carlisle ask "I don't know he just passed out" "Sir do you want me to call a ambulance?" the lady who works at the front desk ask "Ummm no I'm a doctor so I think i'll just take him home. This happens to him alot" Carlisle lied. When they got into the car Emmett sat in the back with Jasper while Edward was in the passenger seat and Carlisle was driving "Emmett call Alice" Carlisle instructed "Alight" Emmett said pulling out his cell phone

----------------

"Wow thats weird" Alice said "What?" Rosalie ask "I can't see into Jasper's future" 'Well i'm sure its nothing" Esme said "Ya" Alice answered . Then her Cell phone stated to ring "Hello" "Alice were coming home" Emmett said on the other line "why?" "Because something happened"

**A\N well i hope you like it its my second story!!! and the tittle will have something to do with it in the second or third chapter :] hope you enjoyed it and tell me if i should continue or not... no mean comets please thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

"Emmett what do you mean something happened" "Ummm look Alice i'll talk to you when we get there" "Well when are you guy's going to be here" Alice ask sounding a little worried "Well at the speed Carlisle is going we will be there in like 15 20 minuets" "Can I at least talk to Jasper?" "Not really. look Alice I have to go but please don't worry you know Jasper wouldn't want you to worry about him" "Wait WHAT. I wasn't worried till now. Wheres Jasper and is he okay? I can't see his future!!!!" "Alice calm down we will be there soon.. bye" Then Emmett hung up.

"Alice are yo okay?" Bella ask. Alice didn't respond "Alice honey what's wrong?" Esme ask "Jasper" she whispered "What about Jasper?" Rosalie ask "I think there's something wrong" Alice said "What do you mean? is it because you can't see his future?" Rosalie ask "Ya and Emmett said they were coming home because something happened and that I shouldn't worry a-a-and t-that Jasper wouldn't want me t-to w-worry about him" Alice said breaking down "Its okay Alice" Bella said hugging her

"Mommy"Renesmee said running up to Bella and jumping into her arms "Hey sweetie how was your day?" Bella ask "It was great me and Jake went hunting and I caught the biggest one" "Thats because you cheated" Jacob said entering the room "Did not" Renesmee said "Wow sounds like you guys had fun" Bella said "Wheres daddy?" Renesmee ask "Oh he went hunting but I think there coming back soon" Bella said "What's wrong auntie Alice?" "N-nothing just a little worried is all but don't worry about me sweetie" Alice said smiling a little

Then they heard the car doors slam. Then Edward came in first "Daddy!!!"Renesmee said running up to Edward as he pick her up "Hey honey" "What's wrong daddy?" "Nothing. why don't you go with Jake some where for awhile" "But I wont to stay here with you and mommy" "Come on we'll come back later" Jacob said taking Renesmee from Edward "Okay" she said giving up "Thanks Jake" Edward said as Jake left with Renesmee

"So wheres Jasper?" ask Alice befor Edward could answer her Emmett came in carrying a unconscious Jasper with Carlisle following close behind them "Oh my god what happened?" Alice ask running up to Emmett "We don't know we came back from hunting and he just passed out" Emmett said putting Jasper down on the couch

Alice ran to the couch and knelt down beside it and took Jasper's hand "Jasper?" she said but he just stayed motionless "What's wrong with him?" Esme ask Carlisle sounding worried "I don't know" "Carlisle he feels really warm" Alice said "I know his tempter stated going up on the way up here" "Is he going to die?" Bella ask no one answered "Edward I need you to go to my study and look through all my books and see if you can find out anything about what is happening to Jasper" Carlisle said

"Okay" Edward said and dissipated "I cant see his future" Alice whispered loud enough so they could here her "What ever is wrong with him its causing really weird effects because Edward said he couldn't read his mind" Carlisle said also sounding really worried "If Edward can't find anything in the books then were going to have to take him to the Volturi" Carlisle said "NO we cant take him to those monsters" Esme said

"I know I don't want to either but I think Jasper's existence is being threaten so that would be my only option". Now Alice was crying into Jasper's chest "There has to be another way" Rosalie said "I wish there was Rose but its not looking so good right now" Carlisle said "Hey guys sorry but this little monster kept bugging me to come here" Jake said coming in with Renesmee in his arms "Hey i'm not a monster" "Sure you are but your my little monster" Jake said smiling at her. Then Bella took her

"Hey honey come on lets go some were for a little while" Bella said. Then Renesme look down at Jasper "What's wrong with uncle Jasper?" Alice got up and took Renesmee from Bella "Honey uncle Jazz is a little sick is all". But Renesmee was smart enough to realize that she was lying and tears started to build up in her eyes "shhhh its okay he'll be fine" Alice tried to say but Renesmee was already crying into Alice's shoulder has she hugged her

"Its Okay. come on lets go to grandpa Charlie's house for a little while" Bella said holding out her hand. Then Renesmee jumped out of Alice's arms and went up to Jasper and hugged him "I love you uncle Jazz feel better soon" then she went up to Bella and took her hand

**A\N sorry for the long wait but I was at Ellise haven camping for the past week thats why i couldn't update.. but I hope you liked this chapter.. and please review :] if i do not get more reviews then i will not update :[ so please review **


	3. Chapter 3

After Bella and Renesmee left everyone was quit till Jacob spoke up "I thought vampires couldn't get sick or hurt for all that matter" 'Ya we thought so to dogboy" Rosalie said coldly. Then Edward came in with a book in his hands "I found something". Then everyone look up at him "What did you find?" Alice ask "Well its not very common but the book says its a virus that only vampires can get. And that only 6 vampires have ever had.... and" he stopped in mid sentence

"And what Edward?" Alice ask "And that all of them died from it." "Is he contagious?" Jacob ask "No" Edward said. "So Jasper isn't going to make it is he?" Alice ask looking at Jasper "We'll find away to make sure that doesn't happen" Carlisle said "But for now we should move him to his room so he can lay on his bed" Carlisle said. So Emmett pick him up and went to Jasper and Alice's room with Alice and Rosalie following.

"So do you really think you can save him?" ask Edward "I don't no" Carlisle said sounding frustrated "What else did the book say?" Esme ask "Well so far there is no cure and that who ever catches this deadly vampire virus will most likely not make it. Its really weird because I can't read his mind and Alice can't see his future its like he is already gone" Edward said in a sad tone

Alice was sitting on the stairs listening to everything they said "No" she whispered and ran into the room were Jasper was. Emmett and Rosalie went down stairs in the living room. "So is he going to be okay?" Emmett ask "Were not sure but its not looking to good right now. We can try taking him to the Volturi but I don't no if they can help him" Carlisle said

"Well we should try. I really don't want Jasper to die" Rosalie said "None of us do" Esme said "Well befor we even try the Volturi I think we should at least say goodbye. You no just in case" Carlisle said.

So Emmett and Rosalie went in first "Hey Jasper I know you cant hear me right now but I just wanted to let you know if you don't make it witch you will. I'd really miss you. Your the only one who will bet with me and play video games for hours till we get competitive and break something and get yelled at by Esme" Emmett laugh at the memory "But just remember to hang on because I will make sure you will be the first vampire to pull through and beat this stupid virus." Emmett said. Then Rosalie spoke

"Hey Jazz please hang in there I love you. you really are like a twin to me you know. I'll admit it when you first showed up at our door I was a little freaked out and I thought I would never consider you as a brother." she paused for a minute but continued "But I was wrong after a year I really got to know you and I realized I was stupid for even thinking it. So remember to hang on and don't give up" Then her and Emmett walk out quietly.

Then Carlisle and Esme went in next. They were mostly quit till Carlisle spoke "Don't worry Jasper I will try my hardest to make sure we find a cure for you. Your a huge part of this family. We would of never been complete if you and Alice didn't find us and we will never be complete if we lost you". Then Esme stared sobbing and Carlisle had to lead her out of the room.

Later on that day Carlisle Explained everything to Edward and Bella. So they took Renesme and went to say good bye to Jasper. Edward started "Hi Jasper. I don't really no what to say but all I know is without you this family would be lost. I know when you first came here I really didn't like you and thought about killing you cupel of times but either way your still my brother and I really don't want you to die your a large part of this family. And remember we all love you"

Then Bella step forward "Jasper I really don't want to lose you so please pull through. I've always thought of you as a older brother and I wanted to say thanks for your help you know with James if it weren't for you and Alice he probably would of found me sooner. Don't give up yet Jasper your hole family is here and we all love you so much."

Then Renesmee ran up and hugged Jasper "Thanks for saving my Mommy from that mean vampire Uncle Jazz. I love you.P-Please b-be okay I-I don't w-want to lose y-you" she said crying. Then Edward pick her up and hugged her.

Alice was in the woods by a river her and Jasper found deep in the woods and was sitting on a rock thinking about all the good times she had with him

(Flashback)

It was the most perfect day in Forks. The sun was shinning there were no clouds in the sky and no wind. Alice is sitting on the rock near the same river. She had her face buried into her knees "I new I would find you here" Jasper said sitting down near her "Go away Jasper I want to be alone for awhile". Alice was upset because Jasper was going on a hunting trip for 2 weeks and Emmett was saying mean jokes about her (totally not meaning to hurt Alice's feelings)

Jasper still did not leave "I want to be alone right now so please just leave" Alice said getting annoyed "I'll make a promise to you.. I'll leave when the wind blows" Alice sighed "I guess your not going to leave then" "Alice listen Emmett didn't mean that he's just being Emmett. you are a part of this family" They were quit for a few minutes "Jasper do you think that the family would be better off without me?" "What!!! no... don't ever think that" Jasper said as he wrap his arms around her "Listen Alice you are a huge part of this family and without you we would be lost. we all love you and don't forget that"

Alice smiled up at Jasper glad he wouldn't leave "But I also don't want you to leave" she said frowning again "Don't worry i'll be back soon its only 2 weeks. And I promise you I will never ever leave you so you don't have to worry" "But you are leaving me for 2 weeks and i'm going to miss you so much. How will I remember you when your gone" she said

"Well just remember I'll be with you every time the wind blows" he said smiling at her "I love you so much Jasper I don't know what I'd do without you" Alice said hugging him

(end off flashback)

Alice just sat there trying not to remember but she also wanted to. After a hour or so she stood up then the wind started to blow

**A\N Yay its a long chapter well longer than the others. I hope I get more reviews this time but thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter (Bite me Jasper cullen) thanks you were the only one to review... Yay i made Rosalie nice even though she's a bitch in the real story and I hate her but I wanted to make her nice lol =] and tell me if i should continue or not? also my friend thinks i should kill jasper off in this story i really don't want to but i want to know what my readers think **


	4. Chapter 4

When Alice got back home everyone was in the living room Bella Edward and Renesmee were siting on the floor near the couch. Rosalie and emmett were on the arm of the couch and Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch. When Alice entered the living room everyone looked up at her "Alice" Edward spoke softly. Alice then look at him with the saddest expression on her face.

"We are going to have to take Jasper to the Volturi" Edward said Alice didn't say anything she just went upstairs and went to go see her soulmate "Hey Jazz" she said as she approached his bed "you know I never thought something like this could ever happened. Not to this family at least" Alice then sat on the bed and laid down right near Jasper

"I love you so much Jasper. Thats why you have to fight this please I can't stand to lose you. Your my other half my soulmate so you can't go okay" she sat up and look down at him "You promised" she was quit for a few minutes befor continuing "You promised you would never leave me.I remember it like it was yesterday it was after you came back from the 2 week hunting trip

(flashback)

Alice is eagerly waiting for Jasper to return. Then him Edward and Emmett came through the door Emmett and Edward ran off to find their wives "JASPER!!!!!" Alice screamed as she jump on him "Hey babe miss me" he ask grinning "You have know idea it felt like months". Later on they were sitting on the deck with the moonlight shining on there pale skin Alice had her head in Jaspers lap.

"Jasper?" Alice ask "Ya" "Can you promise me something?" "Of corse anything for you my love" "Promise me you'll never leave me" "Alice you know I wouldn't leave you ever no matter what happens I would rather die then to leave you" "No your not aloud to die" Alice said looking up at him "You no that thats never going to happen besides I'm a vampire I am already dead"

"Ya but so was James and look what happened to him" Jasper chuckled "Ya because me and Emmett killed him and you don't have to worry about me being killed cause I'm a good fighter and can win any battle that is throne at me" "Okay I believe you but remember that you'll never leave me" "Never in a million years" He said as he kissed the top of her head

(end of flashback)

"You said it your self Jasper that you can win any fight that is throne at you so you have to win this fight... fight it Jasper I know you can win it your the best fighter a-and I-I can't l-lose y-you" Alice said sobbing. Alice couldn't take it anymore she ran down stairs and sat with the others and sob for a half in hour till someone finally spoke up

"So do you really think that the Volturi will know how to help Jasper?" Emmett ask Carlisle "Well Aro has excited longer than any of us so maybe he might know something about it" "So when are we going?" Rosalie ask "Well we should go as soon as possible but we might have to drive there witch will take longer so we should leave tomorrow" Carlisle said

"Okay well I'm going to drop off Renesmee at Jake's he can watch her but I don't want her coming" Bella said as she got up with Renesmee in her arms and walk out the door "Are you all coming with me or do you want to stay here?" Carlisle ask "I think were all coming" Edward said and everyone nodded "Alight were leaving tomorrow so pack some stuff"

After everyone was done packing they all went to do there own thing. Bella and Edward were at their cabin Emmett and Rose were in their own room. Carlisle and Esme where getting things ready and Alice was laying on the bed next to Jasper "I love you" Alice said as she kissed Jasper's forehead.

**A/n So sorry if this chapter sucks but I had writes block. I think I'm good now but ya if this chapter sucks I'm so sorry but tell me what you think. and sorry for any spelling mistakes my grammar is horrible **


	5. Chapter 5

everyone one was getting ready to leave to go see the Volturi. Edward and Bella were going in Edward's car Rosalie and Emmett were going in the jeep and Jasper, Alice Esme and Carlisle were in Carlisle's car.

"Alight is every one all set?" Carlisle ask and every one nodded and went in there cars. Alice was in the back with Jasper she had Jasper 's head on her lap "Alright i already told the others but about half way there were going to check into a hotel room so we can check on Jasper to make sure he's alright" Carlisle told Alice.

"Okay sounds good" Alice said and then they all took off. about half way to the hotel Jasper groaned and shifted a little "Jasper? Carlisle Jasper just moved" Alice said with a little bit of hope in her voice "Alight where almost at the hotel see if you can wake him up or something" "Alight... Jasper can you hear me? you have to wake up" Alice said shaking him. Jasper let out another groan and opened his eyes a little bit "Jasper are okay?" Alice ask looking down at him but befor she could say another word his eyes fell closed again "Jasper please be okay.. are we there yet?" Alice ask "Almost honey" Esme said.

when they got there Edward and Emmett park right next to Carlisle. "Emmett go see if we can check in jasper opened his eyes for a little bit" Carlisle said "Alright Emmett said as he ran into the building "Did he say anything?" Rosalie ask "No he just groaned" Alice replied "Well maybe we can get him to wake up then" Bella said "Ya if he even wakes up" Rosalie said "Shhhhhh" Edward said "Whats your problem" Rosalie said but he didn't answer. he went to Carlisle's car and opened the back door where Jasper was and just looked at him. "I can read his mind again not as strong as I can read yours but strong enough.

"What is he thinking?" Bella ask "He says that he is in alot of pain and he feels cold and his head is pounding and it feels like someone is stabbing him with a million knifes in his stomach" "hey we can check in now" Emmett said running up to everyone "Alright lets go" Carlisle said as he went in the back and pick up Jasper. When they walked in they all ignored the stares they where receiving.

They all got there own rooms well Emmett and Rosalie shared one Edward and Bella.. Carlisle Esme Alice and Jasper stayed in one room so they could keep a eye on Jasper but they all were in that room right now Jasper was laying on the bed and everyone was crowding him. after about a hour they gave up Emmett and Edward were watching something on TV Alice was still on the bed with Jasper. Rosalie Esme and Carlisle were siting at the small table talking.

Then Jasper suddenly opened his eyes and started breathing heaving even though he didn't have to breath it was like he just woke up from a nightmare "Jasper oh my god are you all right?... its okay Jasper your family is here with you just calm down" Alice said and then everyone ran over to him "Whats he thinking Edward?" Emmett ask "I think he doesn't remember any of us" "What do you mean" Carlisle ask

"Well in his mind he is very confused and does not no where he is and he is trying to remember us but can't but I think he knows where his family he just can't remember. he doesn't even know whats wrong with him ". Jasper then rolled off the bed and tried to stand but just ended up falling back on the ground. Carlisle then pick him up and put him back on the bed "your very sick Jasper you can't do that I know your having a hard time remembering right now but were here to help you so you have to trust us" Carlisle said. Jasper look at him and he looked so confused.

"Jasper?" Alice ask hopping on the bed Jasper quickly turned his gaze to Alice "Its me Alice your soulmate" He just stared at her "You have to remember me I love you so much and you love me" She said starting to sob "He says he is very sorry for not remembering us" Edward said looking down at Jasper "He also wants to know whats wrong with him and why he is in so much pain" "Well Jasper its a long story but we were out and you got some virus and we need to bring you some place to see if they know the cure" Carlisle said.

"Why don't you get some rest son" Carlisle said to Jasper "He says when he is passed out he can't feel or sense anything its like he's dead" "Its okay Jasper you don't have to sleep if you don't want to just take it easy okay I don't want you to get hurt" Esme said sounding like she wanted to cry. Jasper nodded his head "HI Jazz" Emmett said Jasper look up at Emmett really confused.

"What??" Emmett ask "He is saying he thought his name was Jasper not Jazz" Edward said laughing a little "Oh its your nick name jasper jazz same thing" Emmett said smiling at Jasper trying not to laugh "Will you two leave Jasper alone while he is like this" Alice said. Then Jasper slowly closed his eyes "Oh crap he passed out again" Alice said

**A\n So hope you liked this chapter R&R an****d i will update sooner if i get more reviewers **


	6. Chapter 6

After about an hour Jasper woke up and everyone was getting ready to leave "Alice?" Jasper ask looking for her "yes Jasper" she said as she approach him "Where are we going?" he ask "Where going to see the Volturi" She said siting next to him. Jasper just stared at her with a questioning look on his face. Alice sigh "There going to help you". Jasper just nodded "Are you ready Alice?" Carlisle ask "Ya"

"Alright are you ready Jasper?" He ask looking at Jasper. Jasper slowly nodded "Okay were ready" Emmett said coming in with everybody else behind him. "Alright lets go then.. Emmett grab Jasper I don't think he has the strength to walk" Carlisle said. So Emmett went over and pick Jasper up and they all headed to there cars. Again everyone ignored the stares and walk right out to there cars they were in the same cars as they were in when they came up.

"How do you fell Jasper?" Alice ask. He didn't respond his eyes were half closed. Alice put her hand on his forehead "Carlisle he feels way to hot" "Alright where almost there".......... They arrived at Italy and went to where the Volturi hide. Edward Alice and Bella stayed out side because the Volturi would want them to join them.

So Esme Rosalie Emmett and Carlisle went in. Carlisle was carrying Jasper who was past out once again. Two of the guards where leading them to where Aro was "Carlisle my old friend long time no see" Aro said as they walk in "Yes nice to see you to Aro" Carlisle said. Caius Alec and Jane were standing near Aro "And what brings you and your family here today?" Aro ask "Well my son Jasper caught a rare Vampire virus and we need to no if you know a cure"

"Oh well i've heard about that but sadly I don't no the cure but I no someone who dose" "Who?" Emmett ask "A friend of mine caught the same thing as Jasper long ago i'm not sure how he survived but he did?" Aro said "I don't think you should tell them anything" Caius said "They don't deceive to be alive" "Enough" Aro said "I do now where he is but I will tell you if there's something in it for me" Aro said grinning "What do you want and no Bella Edward and Alice want join you" Carlisle said "Oh no I want young Jasper here" Aro said looking at Jasper.

"What!!!????" Carlisle said "Yes Jasper can be very useful with his emotion power" "No" Carlisle said "Okay then you want no how to cure Jasper then will you" "Come on lets go" Carlisle said walking out and everyone followed "So thats it Jasper is going to die?" Emmett ask walking besides Carlisle "No were going to find the cure our self's"

"Wait!!!!" Jane called out running up to everybody with Alec following "What do you guys want" Rosalie ask "We want to help" Alec said "Why??" Emmett said "because along time ago one of our dear friends died from the same thing Jasper has and we don't want you guys to fell the same hurt we did" Jane said "Well thank you" Carlisle said "No problem we know were this guy is" Alec said

So everybody went to meet the others "What are they doing here" Edward hissed pointing at Jane and Alec "There going to help us" Carlisle said "Ya were the good guys this time" Jane said "So your not going to try to use your ability on me" Bella hissed "No" Jane said "So what happened?" Alice ask "Well Aro said he would only help us if Jasper would join them so we walk out and Jane and Alec came out and said they would help us because one of there friends died from it and they felt really bad about Jasper" Emmett said

"So its true you guys will really help" Alice ask "Ya and were sorry about anything that happened in the past" Alec said "Well since your helping us I guess we could put that all behind us now"Alice said and everyone nodded "Thanks" Alec and Jane said

**A\n sorry about the shortness i just got my computer back today and I really wanted to post a chapter as soon as posable but hoped you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to review =] **


	7. Chapter 7

So everyone was in there cars (Alec and Jane grand theft auto) Alec and Jane pulled over near the woods and got out so everyone else did the same. Everyone got out of there cars also except for Jasper who was in the back of Carlisle's car "So what's going on?" Emmett ask "We have to walk the rest of the way" Alec said "Alright. Emmett go get Jasper" Carlisle said.

"Okay" Emmett said as he ran to the car and got Jasper out. So they ran through the woods following Jane and Alec "Where we going?" Jasper ask looking at Emmett "Where going to some place that will help you. Okay Ja-zz I mean Jasper" "Alright I think we should hunt befor we go any further" Carlisle said "Good idea me and Alec will hunt nearby town" Jane said and ran off with Alec .

"What about Jasper?" Edward said "Well ummmmm maybe if we hunt for him" Carlisle said "Dose he remember how to even hunt?" Rosalie ask "Well ya he's just a little confused right now" Carlisle said looking at Jasper who was looking in all directions not paying attention to the conversation "A little confused he doesn't even now who we are anymore that disease is slowly killing him and..... and we need to cure him" Rosalie said. "I know Rosalie and we will now lets go hunt" Carlisle said.

Bella and Alice stayed with Jasper while everyone else hunted. "How do you feel Jasper?" Bella ask. Jasper just stared at her "Its okay Jasper I'm on your side i'm not going to hurt you" Bella said "Ya Jasper you can trust her" Alice said "Oh sorry" Jasper muttered "Thats okay Jasper" Bella said and her and Alice look at each other worried. "Okay were back you two can go" Emmett said coming out of the woods with everyone else besides Jane and Alec they were still hunting.

"Here you go Jasper" Emmett said putting down a deer. Alice and Bella ran into the woods. Jasper just look at it "Do you remember how to eat it honey" Esme ask "Ya I know how I just don't want to i'm not hungry" "Your eyes are black Jasper.. your hungry" Edward said "He' s right Jasper your going to have to eat if you want your strength back" Carlisle said

---------------------------------------------------------------

After Alice and Bella hunted they meet each other and started walking back "So dose it hurt to be away from Jasper?" Bella ask "Well ya but I know Jasper is always with me when the wind blows" "Awww thats so adorable" "Ya like every time he goes on a huge hunting trip befor he leaves he would always tell me 'on every face you'll ever know and everywhere you'll ever go you'll feel when the wind blows' " Bella smiled at alice then they reach the area. Jane and Alec were back "Did he eat?" Alice ask looking at Jasper who look like he was going to be sick"

"Ya we had to force him but he ate and his eyes are golden brown again" Edward said "Alright the house is just up ahead" Alec said "Okay great" Carlisle said picking Jasper up "Lets go" Emmett said as he started to follow Jane and Alec. a half in hour later the house came into view "Alright there it is" Alec said but befor any of them could do anything else everything went black.

"What the hell happened" Edward said rubbing his head everyone else got up as well "I don't no but where is Jasper!!!???" Carlisle ask looking around "Jasper jasper JASPER" Alice screamed

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Jasper" a voice called out Jasper slowly opened his eyes "who are you where am I?" "Oh you don't remember me?" The vampire who was right in front of Jasper said. Jasper slowly shook his head "Okay remember in Maria's army she made well I was a part of that and of course you where always the best no one ever appreciated me. You where the best fighter but now I''m the best I even have my own army...... so do you remember me its me Lily" "No I don't know you and who is Maria?" Jasper ask really confused

"Is this some kind of joke Jasper because if it is its not working you do to no who am i'm the one who would always bitch to you then you would get pissed off and bite me" Jasper just look at her "I still don't know" Jasper said "Well play your little games all you want i'm going to show you how it feels to be in pain like I felt every time I look at you" Lily said as she sank he teeth into Jaspers neck.

"AGHHGHG" Jasper screamed "See it doesn't feel so good dose it. Now your going to be part of my army and deal with it you will serve for me and your going to stop this game because I know you know who I am" "No I don't just leave me alone I never saw you in my life and and .... and I just want my family" Jasper screamed "Wow you turned really soft didn't you, But don't worry I can fix that" Lily said grinning evilly.

**A\n I know they were almost there poor Jasper =[ but I will update alot faster if I get alot of reviews........ I love reviews =]**


	8. Chapter 8

The cullens, Jane and Alec where searching in the woods for Jasper but had no luck in finding him "Me and Jane look everywhere on the north side and he is nowhere to be found" Alec said "We have to find him" Alice said "Where did he go? did he just wonder off or something?" Emmett ask "I don't think so because if he did he wouldn't have the strength to go very far" Carlisle said

"What I wont to know is how we all blacked out" Edward said "Ya that was weird" Emmett said "Alright well the main thing right now is to find Jasper so lets continue our search" Carlisle said as they all started walking deeper in the woods "Wait what's thats awful smell?" Jane ask "It smells like" befor Edward could finish his sentence a werewolf jump out right in front of them

"Jacob!!!!!" Bella said happily. Jacob went up to Bella and lick her "Ewwwww Jake haven't we been through this a million times" Bella said wiping off her cheek "And wheres Renesmee?" Bella ask "He says she is with Charlie" Edward said "Oh okay..... so Jake what are you doing here?" Bella ask "He say's he wants to help us because his life has been boring since he doesn't have nothing to do all day because your a vampire now and no one wants to kill you so there's been no action for him lately" Edward said giving Jacob a questioning look.

"Awww do you miss me being a klutz Jacob?" Bella ask laughing a little. Jacob let out a little wine and nudged Bella with his head "Alright Jacob thanks for your help where trying to figure out where Jasper is right now we think that maybe someone took him but we don't really know" Jacob nodded and took off "So do you guys normally talk to dogs?" Alec ask

"Ya and now our house smells like them to" Emmett said "You are so lucky you and Bella have your own house now" Emmett said walking away "He's jealous" Edward muttered

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Jasper are we going to stop playing this little game?" Lily ask. there where now newborns by her side "Can I bite him now?" one of the new borns ask "No not yet" Lily said getting aggravated "Are you sure this is the major you where talking about?" The same new born ask "Ya his eyes are golden" a different new born said "Yes this is major Jasper Whitlock...We just need to turn him back to the same evil person he once was"

"Ummm I still have no idea what you are talking about" Jasper said "Now can I bite him? "NO" Lily yelled then the new born fell to the ground unconscious. Jasper look at the new born then at Lily "Oh ya I forgot to tell you. I have a special ability to. I can cause any vampire to black out for over an hour" she said smiling. So I think we should start you off with some training to get your act back together and then we can control and take over any land we want then we can show that bitch Maria that I was the greatest and not you Jasper"

"Okay you two take Jasper and start the training" Lily said pointing to two new borns . So they grab Jasper and went to a open field to train. Jasper managed to stand up but once one of the new borns would touch him he would fall after the eighth hit he just stayed on the ground "Come on get up 'major' " One of the new borns said "No!!!!" Jasper screamed "Okay thats it i'm biting him. As the new born approach Jasper Jasper let out a loud hiss.

"You don't scare me" The new born said getting ready to bite Jasper put befor he could he heard a loud growl then the next thing he new he was on the ground and a huge wolf was on him ready to rip his head off "What the hell?" The other new born said as he went to go and attack but the wolf (Jacob) swatted him with his paw and the new born went flying fifty feet across the field and befor he got back the other new born was headless and Jacob was sitting waiting patiently

Now the other new born was shocked and the next thing he new he was thrown across the field again but instead he just ran back to where Lily was. Then Jacob let out a loud howl. he went up to Jasper who was now laying motion and Jacob nudged him with his nose but Jasper stayed motionless. So Jacob let out another loud howl.

**A\n: Yup that is the end of this chapter but the good news is since its short I will update sooner =]** **and ya i know my grammar sucks but don't be mean about it =[ **


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was still looking in the woods then they heard Jacob's howl "Did you here that? it sounded like Jacob" Bella said "Ya we better go maybe he found Jasper" Edward said. When they reach the field They saw a headless vampire and Jacob was near Jasper trying to wake him up by nudging him "JASPER" Alice screamed running up to him "Jasper please wake up" Alice said almost in tears even though she can't cry at that moment she wishes she could.

"Is he alright?" Emmett ask as the rest approached. Jacob laid downed and let out a wine "I know Jake you tried and we thank you for that" Edward said. Bella went up to Jake and hugged him.

"Lily Lily" the new born that was in the filed called out "What" She said "We have a problem" "What do you mean!!!!!" she yelled "We got attack by a werewolf" "A werewolf!!!???... what the hell is a werewolf doing here?" "I don't know but it came and attacked us" "Alright get the troops ready were going to kill who ever try's to stand in our way" The new born nodded and left. Soon after the hole army was ready to fight. When they reached the field everyone was ready to fight the new born army.. Alice was still knelt down near Jasper

"So you must be Jasper's 'family'" Lily said as she came to a stop right in front of them "Yes and we wont him back" Carlisle said "Sorry you can't have him back he blogs with my army and we will destroy you if we must" "You don't under stand Jasper is really sick right now if you keep him he will die!!!" Carlisle said "Ya what ever" Lily said then the new borns stated to attack.

Edward approach Lily "your going down" Edward said ready to fight her. Then Alice came up behind him "No Edward she's mine" Alice said not taking her eyes off lily. Edward back away and went to fight some new borns "So you think its right to steal Jasper away from us and almost kill him?" Alice ask "Well I new him befor you did". Alice lunged at Lily and bit her neck Lily let out a ear-persing scream "Ya how dose it feel!!!!!!!" Alice screamed biting her again on the neck.

Then she rip off one of her arms "ALICE" Edward screamed across the field "She's going to use her powers on you" Alice tried to run away "no use I can reach you no matter how far you go...I will follow" Alice closed her eyes waiting for darkness to come but instead she heard Lily cry out in pain and when she opened her eyes she saw Lily on the ground screaming in pain. Then she look up he saw Jane standing behind her. Alice smiled and whispered "Thank you". Jane smiled and nodded her head.

There where still alot of new borns. One was heading for Japer "JACOB get Jasper out of here!!!" Edward screamed. Jacob nodded and ran towards the new born he swatted him away and pick up Jasper as gently as he could with his mouth and ran into the woods. Emmett stated a fire so they could burn the pieces "Alright let me finish her off" Alice said as she ripped Lily's head off and threw it into the fire. Then she threw the rest in.

Jacob was running in the woods with Jasper. After about 15 minutes he stopped and placed Jasper down and nudged him one more time. This time Jasper let out a moan and opened his eyes. He look up at Jacob. Jacob look at him shocked and he could tell that Jasper was freaked out at this moment. Jasper tried to back away but it caused him to much pain so he just let out a hiss. Jacob knowing he wasn't going to get any where in his wolf form ran back into the woods to change into human... and find his pants and shoes.

When he got back Jasper was in the same place when Jacob approached him Jasper had the same expression and once again let out a hiss "Hey I just saved your life and this is the thanks I get?" Jacob ask. Now Jasper look at him confused "I'm the good guy don't worry" Jacob said. After a few minutes of silence Jasper spoke up "Where my family?" he whispered so softly Jacob almost missed it "They'll be here soon don't worry" Jacob said then everyone showed up about 25 minutes later.

"Jasper are you okay?" Alice ask hugging Jasper "We need to get him the medicine quick" Alec said looking down at Jasper "Ya lets go" Carlisle said. So Emmett picked him up and they where on there way. Finally they reached the house. Carlisle knocked on the door and a young looking vampire opened the door "Ya may I help you?" he ask "Yes my son Jasper got that rare vampire virus and we need the cure" "Oh well what are you waiting for come on in" He said then everyone walk in.

"Well my name is Logan.." He said as he lead them to a room with a huge bed in it "I'm Carlisle" "Well nice to meet you... Place him on the bed" Logan said. so Emmet placed Jasper on the bed "He looks really ill I hope you guys aren't to late" Logan said as he pulled out a water bottle looking thing from a cabinet . He opened the bottle and poured the liquid into a cup "Okay here you Jasper" Logan said. Jasper refused "Here let me see" Emmett said Logan handed the bottle to Emmett.

Emmett forced Jaspers mouth opened and pored the liquid down his throat. Jasper cough and gag trying to spit it out "Alright he is going to pass out soon and it will take an hour for him to wake but if he dose not then that means your to late" Logan said, so everyone went to wait in a different room. "I hope where not to late" Esme said........ . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour went by and Logan came out of the room "I'm sorry but you where to late"

**A\n Sorry i did not update quicker but i started school so i've been busy but since this is a cliffhanger i will try my hardest to update soon.... did you like this chapter? tell me.... and be nice no mean reviews =[ **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n Hi everyone.. i have been debating of the idea to go on with this story....... do you think i let Jasper off to easy or was this good enough for you?... i do have another story me and my step sister made its humor and about no one in General... but maybe i should make something else happen in this story.... not sure so tell me what you think ........ Not a real update srry =[ unless you want me to continue **

Everyone couldn't believe what was happening "I'm so sorry" Logan said "No" Alice whispered "He... He can't be gone" she said a little louder and sobbing. Edward and Bella went to comfort her. Rosalie buried her head into Emmett's chest sobbing a bit. Emmett hugged her and had a depressing expression on his face. Edward who had the same look as Emmett quickly went to Alice and hugged her. Esme was sobbing as Carlisle hugged her he had a look of depression and hurt on his face.

Jane and Alec also had a sad expression as well. Even Jacob look hurt "Where so sorry Carlisle" Alec said disappointed "Its alright you two did your best and we thank you both for everything you did and if you guys ever need any help you can always count on the cullens to help" Carlisle said "Thank you" Jane said "So what are we going to do now?" Emmett ask "Well we should head to the closet hotel till the morning then head home" Carlisle said. "Again i'm terribly sorry" Logan said "Its okay" Carlisle said as they all headed out the door.

They went to where they left there cars befor they had to walk in the forest "Hey can I get a ride with one of you?" Jacob ask "Ya me and Bella will take Alice Jane and Alec have there stolen car Rose and Em are in the jeep so you can either go with Carlisle and Esme or Rose and Em" Edward said "I guess i'll go in the jeep" Jacob said claiming into the back seat of Emmett's jeep.

In the hotel Bella and Edward where laying on the bed just thinking "What are we going to tell Nessie?" Bella ask "What you mean?" Edward ask looking at her "I mean how are we going to tell her that her uncle Jazz is never coming home" Bella said sobbing. Edward held her close "Shhhh its okay well have to sit her down and tell her the truth" Edward said. After a hour Bella stop sobbing and was just staring at the celling.

"You should go check on Alice" Bella said "Can't carlisle and Esme took her hunting.. but I should go check on Em and Rose. They seemed pretty shook-in up about the news" Edward said getting up. In Rosalie and Emmett's room Rosalie and Emmett where siting on the edge of the bed embracing each other. Then Edward walk in and they look up at him "Hey" Edward said closing the door behind him.

"How you guys holding up?" Edward ask "We just can't believe he's gone" Rose said really depressed "Ya I know its going to be really hard" Edward said sitting on the bed "man I'm really going to miss him.. Who else will bet with me every second of the day" Emmett said.

The next day Carlisle told everyone that they where going to Logan's so Alice could say her final goodbyes to Jasper. When they got there Logan said it was fine so Alice went into the room and kneeled down near the bed and took Jasper's hand " I will never ever love any one ever again" Alice said sobbing "And never will I forget you my love. I'll never forget the things you said the way you laugh and smile you will always be my one and only love"

Alice stopped for a minute but continued "I'll also never forget the day I first saw you in that half empty dinner. They way I went up to you and said 'you kept me waiting along time' and you bowed you head a-and" "You held out your hand I took it with out stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century I felt hope" Jasper's weak voice rang through Alice's ears.

"Jasper" Alice said really surprised. Jasper slowly opened his eyes and look at the love of his life "JASPER" Alice screamed hugging him "But how?" Alice ask "I said it myself Alice I can win any fight that is thrown at me" Jasper said smiling weakly "I love you so much" Alice said "Alice whats wrong?" Edward ask running into the room. He look at his brother who to his surprise was looking back at him "JASPER your awake" Edward said then ran out the room to tell everyone. Soon everyone was in the room.

"Oh thank god you alright" Esme said hugging Jasper "Ya you have no idea what would of happened if we went home without you" Rosalie said "Ya what was I suppose to tell Nessie" Bella said. Jasper smiled at everyone "What are you guys doing here?" Jasper ask looking at Jane and Alec "There one of the reasons your alive right now" Alice told him "Ya there good guys this time" Edward said "Really? Thanks" Jasper said.

"Hey no problem" Alec said "Ya where just glad that your okay" Jane said smiling "Oh and we can't forget about Jacob he also saved your life" Edward said "Wow??? Thanks Jake I guess I also owe you one to" "Na its okay I guess. were like family now so you don't owe me anything" Jasper just smiled glad he had his family here with him "Alright well let you rest a bit" Carlisle said as everyone excited the room.

"Wow I really thought he was gone" Logan said "You guy's have a really good fighter" "Yes we do" Alice said Happily "Well I guess we can take Jasper home now" Carlisle said 'Ya we should be heading back" Alec said "Alright and once again thanks" Carlisle said. Alice ran up and hugged Alec and then Jane and mumbled thanks. "Okay Jazz you ready to go?" Emmett said as he pick Jasper up "Where going home right?" Jasper ask "yup" Emmett replied and headed out the door with his family

A week later Alice and Jasper just got done hunting and where walking home "You better never catch a virus again" Alice said looking up at him "I promise I wont" Jasper said laughing a little. "Hey bet you can't beat me home" Emmett said running past Alice and Jasper. Then Edward ran by "You now me and Jazz are faster than you Emmett so why do you even bother" Edward said running past him. Jasper smiled and ran off to beat Emmett home.

Alice stopped and look up at the sky. She closed her eyes and felt the wind blowing in her face. She then opened her eyes and smiled then she ran off after the boys

**A\ N Its over =[ I know i'm sad to but Jasper is Okay =] and I would love to thank All my reviewers your all awesome... And i would like to thank ****Team Jazper or Team Alec for loving this story soo much and for reviewing alot.. I would also like to thank Bite Me Jasper Cullen for reviewing every chapter and for helping me with the idea.. thank you guys your the best =]**


End file.
